


Memories Keep

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [35]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Art is intimate.





	Memories Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



“Tell me sweetheart, what is this?”

Caroline glared at Klaus as he held her wrist captive, his hold surprisingly gentle for all that his grip was unbreakable. It was the skimming fingers of his free hand that traced the lines of the tattoo along her wrist that had her growling. Each careful, exploring brush had her biting back a shiver.

“A _tattoo_.” 

His eyes flickered to her face, fingertips still brushing along her skin. “Such derision in your eyes. Tell me Caroline, do you believe that I’d not find this little splash of color interesting? Art is intimate, love. Art so carefully placed on skin is even more so. If these teenage lovers of yours had any sense, they’d see this one bit of you and wonder where else you’ve chosen to paint your stories. What other secrets do you tuck away, in bread crumbs for teeth and tongue, for eyes to learn?”

Her breath caught as he brought her wrist to his lips, pressed them so lightly agAinst stained skin. “I look forward to hunting your other secrets love. To showing you mine.”


End file.
